Saligenin, also known as salicyl alcohol and o-hydroxybenzyl alcohol, is represented by the structure ##STR2##
U.S. Pat. No. 2,250,188 (Wilson, Jul. 22, 1941) relates to mineral lubricating oils modified by addition of constituents to impart characteristics adapting them to conditions such as found in Diesel engines. In the lubricating oil is dissolved a small quantity of the calcium or other oil-soluble salt of the condensation product of formaldehyde with an alkyl phenol in which the alkyl group contains preferably 4 or 5 carbon atoms to insure oil solubility. Other metals than calcium, particularly the other alkaline earth metals and the light metals aluminum and zinc, may be employed in the formation of the oil-soluble metal salts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,183 (Greenwald, Jun. 14, 1966) relates to lubricant compositions for use in engines of the diesel type, which include, among other components, an oil-soluble calcium phenate compound prepared by the process comprising the steps of reacting a mixture comprising 1 mole of an alkyl phenol and from about 1 to about 2 moles of a formaldehyde producing reagent in the presence of a catalyst at a temperature of from about 10.degree. C. to about 99.degree. C. and thereafter reacting said mixture with a calcium reagent selected from the class consisting of calcium hydroxide and calcium oxide at a temperature of at least about 30.degree. C.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,441 (Denis, May 14, 1996) relates to a metal salt or boron compound of a hydrocarbyl-substituted aromatic hydroxy compound having at least two hydroxy-substituted aromatic rings bridged by sulfur, where at least one aromatic ring bears a substituent ortho to a hydroxy group, provides a useful lubricant additive. The substituent on the aromatic ring is an .DELTA.-hydroxy aliphatic hydrocarbyl group or a --C(O)R.sup.2 group, where R.sup.2 is hydrogen or aliphatic hydrocarbyl. Reaction of aldehyde with the sulfur-coupled aromatic hydroxy compound should be conducted under non-condensing conditions. Preferred salts are magnesium.